Blame It On The Weather
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it. Epliogue add.
1. Chapter 1: Weather Watch

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros.  
  
Title:  
  
Ratted PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 1:Weather Watch  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he sat in his office so many miles away from his home and his family. He hated being out here in the country where the only people he knew were the few he worked with. He'd been a city boy all his life and that's the way he liked it. He didn't think he could wait two more whole days to go home to New York. He missed Monica. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her and maybe even make a baby this time. That was the only reason he kept this stupid job. The pay was good and hopefully they'd have a baby on the way soon and they'd need the money.  
  
He looked at the photo of Monica and their friends sitting on the desk then he glanced out the window. It was only two in the afternoon but the sky was so dark and the rain was falling heavily. He wondered what the weather was like in New York. He glanced out the window one last time before getting back to the paper work on the desk.  
  
Half an hour later his coworker Wendy came rushing in. Chandler looked up. "Wendy I already told you I love my wife" he said. "Chandler they're evacuating all the upper floors everyone is going down to the basement" she rambled. "What, but why" he asked. "A tornado its headed right for us Gina in accounting saw it from her window" she told him. Chandler grabbed his briefcase. He took the photos from his desk and shoved them in his briefcase. He and Wendy were headed for the door when they both heard a whistling sound very close by. They turned and saw a huge gray funnel right outside the window. It broke through the windows sending shattered glass and papers everywhere.  
Chandler grabbed Wendy and pulled her out the door just as his desk hit where they'd been standing just seconds earlier. The funnel was ripping through the building like scissors through paper. Everything was blowing and crashing around them. Wendy was trembling. "We're...we're gonna die aren't we" she whimpered. "Not if I can help it" he said. He suddenly remembered something he'd learned in grade school. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand. He pulled her down the hall away from the funnel. He pulled her down on the ground. "Get against the wall and cover your head like this" he said showing her what to do. She nodded. She did as he showed her. He got down beside her and did the same. He reached for her hand. She squeezed it tight as they heard the funnel approaching them at high speed.  
Chandler closed his eyes and thought of Monica and his friends as he felt the powerful winds of the funnel hit them. Something flew through the air hitting Chandler causing him to lose his grip on Wendy's hand the last thing her heard was her screaming his name as everything went black.  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath....Will Chandler be alright? How will Monica and the gang react when they learn of the disaster in Tulsa?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Little Ones. Here's yet another new fic by me! I hope this is good! I've been hearing about tornadoes and the destruction and devastation they've left behind in all these cities around the US all weekend so I decided to turn it into a fic. I myself have never been in a tornado and hope to never be in one! KOW!! But I have seen specials on TLC and movies about them so I guess I know some stuff. That thing Chandler learned in grade school was something I learned. You get against the wall and kneel down covering your head. We had them in the spring they were tornado drills. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters and Dan are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath  
  
Monica walked into her apartment with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful sunny spring day, Chandler would be home tomorrow night, she couldn't wait to tell him about the baby and she had a great day of shopping with Rachel and Phoebe. She went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips. She sat down with all her shopping bags. She grabbed the bag from Victoria Secrets and pulled out a silk, sexy, revealing in the right spots black nighty. She was planning to wear it the night Chandler came home. She wasn't gonna be able to wear these sexy little things much longer. She smiled as she set her hand on her stomach.  
Rachel came into the apartment. "Mon put on channel five" she rambled. "Rach I really don't care if Jen and Jack are getting married again" she said. "No its not that" Rachel said. "Days was interrupted by a special report several tornadoes have touched down in several states including Oklahoma" she said. Monica grabbed the remote flipping through the channels until she got to channel five.  
A reporter was on the screen behind her was what looked like what was left of some buildings. "Several funnel clouds touched down through out Oklahoma but the worst hit was here in Tulsa the ruble behind me was once an office building most of the employees in the building at the time were evacuated to the basement but there are a few unaccounted for the names of the missing employees have not been released at this time, I'm Margo Walters reporting live from Tulsa, Oklahoma" the reporter said.  
"Oh my God" Monica whispered. She stood up and grabbed the phone. She began to pace nervously. "I...I've got to call Chandler" she said. She stared at the phone. "I...I can't remember the number" she said as she began to cry. Rachel got up and pulled her bestfriend into a hug. "You need to calm down honey" she whispered "Its not good for the baby" she added. "But Chandler he's...he's in Tulsa he works in an office building" Monica cried. "Shh its okay Mon I'm sure Chandler's fine it probably wasn't even his office building" Rachel said softly. "What if it was Rachel, what if...if he died not knowing he was gonna be a father" Monica sobbed setting her hand on her stomach.  
Ross, Phoebe, and Joey walked in and saw Monica crying in Rachel's arms. "Rach what happened is she okay did something happen to the baby" Ross asked with concern. "No the baby is fine" Rachel whispered. "Tornadoes hit Tulsa" She didn't get to finish "Tulsa but Chandler's in Tulsa" Joey pointed out. "I know that Joe why do you think Monica's so upset" Rachel hissed. Phoebe crossed the room to her friends. "Don't worry Mon, Chandler's fine he probably just can't call you because all the phone lines were knocked down" she said trying to comfort her friend and herself. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and her feelings were almost always right. She hoped this was one of the times it was wrong.  
In Tulsa the sun was shining again and the tornadoes were long gone but the devastation and destruction they left behind was still evident and would be for sometime. Workers were working to clear the debris left behind. One worker moved some wood and plaster. "Hey Dan over here" he shouted to his friend. Dan walked over to see what he was shouting about. He saw a young woman with short dark hair, her body mangled and bloody. "Is she alive" Dan asked. The other worker shrugged. Dan touched the woman's neck. She was cold and there was no pulse. "She's dead" Dan whispered. He sighed sadly as he phoned it in.  
Dan went back to were he was working just a few feet from where the woman had been discovered. He began moving debris tossing it in the dumpster behind him when something caught his eye. He began to move the debris faster. Dan had uncovered another person. This one was a young man with dark hair. When he went to feel for a pulse he noticed the man was wearing a wedding ring. This poor man had a wife out there somewhere waiting for him and probably had no idea what had happened to him. Dan felt the man's neck for a pulse. The man had a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Dan called for an ambulance. He hoped it got here quick or the mystery man may not make it.  
  
Chapter 3: Its All A Mystery To Me...Chandler wakes up but he doesn't remember what happened to him or even his own name...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. Yes the mystery man is indeed Chandler! As for Wendy I really hated that bitch how dare she come on to Monica's man! So yes I killed her. Heck it was better her than Chandler right! In the next chapter Chandler wakes up in the hospital but he doesn't know how he got there or who he is. I figured he did get hit in the head so his mind will be messed up for awhile. I keep seeing previews for the Friends season finale. I don't want Joey and Rach to get together!! Ahh! She and Ross belong together!! And Pheebs is suppose to get proposed to by both David and Mike. Well I really wanted her with Joey but if I had to choose between David and Mike. I say she should choose Mike. Well I for one will be tuning in tomorrow night at 8/7 central!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Its All A Mystery To Me

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 3: Its All A Mystery To Me  
  
Piper Dillon had been an RN at Tulsa Medical Center for the last eight years. She'd seen her share of patients but for some reason the mystery man that was brought in several hours ago intrigued her. She didn't know his name, age or where he was from. All she knew was that he was one of the many injured from the tornadoes that ripped through their small town and that he was married. She had even taken off his wedding ring hoping his name would be on it but all it had were the initials M.G.B and C.B forever love and the date 5/15/01. She assumed these were the initials of him and his wife and their wedding date.  
Piper checked on the mystery man for the fifth time in three hours. He'd been pretty lucky. All he had cuts, scraps and bruises. He had a deep gash on the top of his head where some flying debris had probably hit him. She thought about the initials on his wedding ring. Somewhere this man's wife must be worried about him, maybe even thought he was dead. "Who are you" she whispered. She jumped when he began to moan. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Piper now knew something else about him. He had gorgeous blue eyes.  
He looked at her. "Where am I" he asked. "You're in Tulsa Medical Center" Piper told him. "I'm an RN here my name is Piper can you tell me your name" The man shrugged "I...I don't know" he whispered. "What happened to me" he asked. Piper sighed softly. "I'll be right back" she said as she left the room. She walked through the hall to the doctor's lounge. She approached a good looking doctor sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee. "Dr. Clooney I know you're on your break but the mystery man he's awake and he doesn't remember what happened to him or who he is" she informed him.  
Dr. Clooney finished his coffee and set the cup in the sink. "Come on Piper" he said leaving the room. They went back to the man's room. "Hello I'm Dr. Clooney can you tell me your name" he asked. The man shrugged. "I...I don't know" he answered. "What happened to me why am I in the hospital" he asked. "Well several tornadoes hit the area and apparently the office building you work in was destroyed" the doctor told him. "Tornado?" the man questioned. "I...I don't remember a tornado" he said. "Okay what about your wife can you tell me her name" the doctor asked. "Wife I...I don't remember being married." The doctor showed him the ring on his hand.  
The man looked around confused "What's going on why...why don't I remember anything" he panicked. "Calm down sir everything will be okay" Dr. Clooney looked at Piper. "I'll take him down for a CT scan you see if there's a list of the unaccounted employees from his office" She nodded.  
Piper went to the admit desk. "Hey Jamie do we have a list of the missing people from the office building on Sheridan Road" she asked the woman behind the desk. Jamie looked through the papers on the desk. "Here it is" she said. "Thanks Piper said taking the paper form her. She looked at the names. She saw a name that matched the initials on the inside of the man's ring. "Chandler Bing" she whispered as she stood up and headed back to the man's room.  
She walked in and saw him laying there still looking confused. Hi" she said softly. "Did the doctor take you down for a CT scan" she asked. The man nodded. "Can I ask you something" she asked. He nodded. "Does the name Chandler Bing sound familiar" she asked "No" he whispered. "Who is he" he asked. Piper sighed softly. "You" she whispered. "Me, I...I'm Chandler Bing" he said. She nodded. "The doctor he...he said I was married did...did you find my wife" he asked. "No but I'll try to find her" she said "Why don't you try and get some rest." She said as she got up and left the room again.  
Piper sat at the table in the doctors lounge with an Oklahoma phone book there were no Bings listed anywhere in Oklahoma. "Where are you from Chandler" she mumbled. She got an idea. She called information. "Umm hi I was wondering if there was a listing anywhere in the US for the last name Bing" she asked the operator. "I have four listings a Bob and Fay Bing in Virginia, a William Bing in California, a Nora Bing in New York and a Chandler and Monica Bing also in New York" the operator told her. "Can I have the number for Chandler and Monica Bing please" Piper asked. She wrote the number down as the operator gave it to her.  
  
She knew his wife's name. "Monica" she whispered. She looked at the number for several minutes. She took a deep breath and dialed it.  
  
Chapter 4: Next Stop Tulsa....Monica gets Piper's call and she and the gang head for Tulsa. Will seeing her and his friends jog any memories for Chandler?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Okay first of all I have no idea if Tulsa Medical Center is a real place or not it was just the first thing that popped into my head. Second I don't know if you could get numbers from all over the US with information so I pretended you could. The name Piper. Yes I did get that from Charmed. She's my fav on there. I cried when Leo left in the season finale., and I don't trust Chris! Okay if you don't watch Charmed I'm sure I totally confused you! LOL. Oh and Dr. Clooney what can I say George Clooney is hot! But he's not as hot as my husband (I wish) Matthew Perry!!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Nest Stop Tulsa

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 4: Next Stop Tulsa  
  
Monica had finally stopped crying when the phone began to ring. She ran over to it. She hoped to hear her husband's voice but it was some woman. "Can I speak with Monica Bing" Piper asked. "This is she" Monica answered. "Is your husband's name Chandler" Piper asked. "Yes" Monica whispered. She continued to talk to the woman on the phone for a few minute. She hung up.  
  
"Who was that" Ross asked. "Some nurse at Tulsa Medical Center she...she said Chandler's there I...I gotta pack" she mumbled. "I...I'm going to Tulsa" she added. "We're coming with you" Phoebe said glad her feeling had been wrong that Chandler was alright. "Okay" Monica mumbled as she disappeared into her room.  
  
An hour later the gang sat at Kennedy Airport waiting for their flight. Monica came back from the ladies room. "Mon you okay that's like the fourth time you went to the bathroom" Ross pointed out. "Yeah its just morning sickness" she said. "Flight 819 to Tulsa Oklahoma is now boarding at gate 615" was announced. "That's us" Rachel said picking up her carry on. Monica stood up and got a bit dizzy. "Are you sure you're up to this" Ross asked. "I'm fine Ross I'm not sick I'm pregnant and my baby's father, my husband needs me" she said grabbing her bag and heading to Gate 615.  
Three hours later they arrived in Tulsa. They grabbed a cab and headed to Tulsa Medical Center. Monica walked up to the admit desk. "Can you tell me where I can find Piper Dillon" she asked. The woman nodded. "She's the dark haired woman over there" she answered. Monica walked over to her. "Excuse me are you Piper" she said softly. Piper turned "Yes" she answered. "I...I'm Monica Bing" Monica whispered. Piper looked at the dark haired woman before her. Chandler's wife was beautiful. "Its nice to finally meet you" Piper said. "Where's Chandler is he okay" Monica asked.  
Piper sighed softly "I'm afraid he has amnesia he doesn't know who he is or how he got here" she told him. "Oh my God" Monica whispered tears filling her eyes. "He'll remember again won't he" she asked. "I honestly don't know" Piper answered. "Can I see him" she asked. "Of course" she answered. Piper took him to his room. "Chandler" she said "Someone is here to see you" Chandler looked at Piper "Who" he asked. "Your wife Monica" she said "Does that sound familiar" she asked. "No" he whispered. Piper told her to come in. "This is Monica do you recognize her" Piper asked. "You're my wife" Chandler asked the beautiful stranger.  
Monica nodded. "Yes I am" she whispered trying hard not to cry. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. "Thank you" Monica said her bottom lip quivering. "Am I a good husband do...do I treat you right" he asked. "You...you're a wonderful husband and you always make me feel special and loved" she whispered. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Excuse me" she whimpered as she ran from the room in tears. She raced to the ladies room locking herself in a stall and collapsing to the cool tiles in tears. After emptying her stomach she leaned against the wall with her hand on here stomach.  
Rachel and Phoebe had seen her fly by. They went to check on her. Rachel tapped on the stall door. "Mon, honey you okay in there" she asked softly. Monica unlocked the door. "No" she whimpered "He...he doesn't remember me" she cried. "Who Mon" Rachel asked. "Chandler" she whispered. "He doesn't know who he is or...or how he got here" she cried. "How can I tell him he's going to be a father when he can't even remember being with me and loving me" Monica sobbed. Phoebe hugged her "Its gonna be okay Monica it'll all come back to him" she whispered. "Pheebs is right Mon, Chandler will get his memory back" Rachel said joining the hug. Monica held on to her friends and silently prayed they were right.  
Chandler laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He had a beautiful wife but he couldn't remember her or their life together he couldn't remember anything about his life. He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep. He woke up several hours later wondering if the things he'd seen in his dreams were real memories or just dreams. He dreamt he was in Vegas crawling under the Craps table with the beautiful woman from earlier sharing a kiss with her. He also dreamt of a man with dark hair dressed as a bloody soldier and a blonde woman playing guitar and singing about a cat. He looked up when the door opened. He saw two men standing there. One was the bloody solider from his dream.  
Joey and Ross looked at there friend. Piper had told then about his amnesia. "Hey Chandler" Ross whispered. "Hi" he answered. "Do we look familiar" Ross asked. "He does" pointing at Joey. "Did you...you ever dress as a bloody solider" he asked. Joey looked at him. He was referring to the outfit he had on during Monica and Chandler's wedding because he'd come straight from the set of the movie he was filming. "Why did...did you remember something" Joey asked. "I...I'm not sure" Chandler answered. He hated not knowing who he was and not knowing anything about his life. He looked at the other man on the room. "I hate this Ross why can't I remember anything" he said sadly.  
Ross looked at Chandler. He called him Ross but he never said his name so how did Chandler know it. Could be possible. Could his brother in law really be getting his memory back.  
Chapter 5: Mind Games...Is Chandler getting his memory back or is his mind playing tricks on him?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! I can't believe the season finale of Friends!! I was screaming and yelling at my tv during the last scene but I did like who Phoebe chose!! If she can't be with Joey this guy would be my second choice! Heehee I didn't want to give anything away for those who haven't seen it yet! The season finale of ER was good too! It was so powerful! A whole hour revolving around Carter hey I can't complain! Hey don't worry Matthew Perry I still love you!! I want to be Mrs. Matthew Perry so come on ask me already! I promise I'll say yes! Oh and the flight #819 and the gate # 615 did anybody catch on that those are Matty and Court's birthdays! Heehee. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 5: Mind Games  
  
"Chandler" Ross said. "How'd you know my name" he asked. Chandler looked at him. "What do you mean" he asked. "You...you said my name but I never said my name" he said. Chandler was confused. "I did" Ross nodded. "Could I be more confused" Chandler mumbled. Both Joey and Ross looked at him. "What am I drooling or something" he asked when he noticed them staring at him. "What, oh no its just what you just said it" Ross stopped "Its nothing" he said.  
  
Joey hated this. He wanted his bestfriend back. "I...I'm gonna go check on Pheebs" he said hurrying from the room. "Pheebs" Chandler asked "Who's that" Ross sighed softly. "She's a friend of ours" he told him. "Oh" Chandler whispered.  
  
Dr. Clooney walked in. "Hello Chandler are you feeling any better" he asked. Chandler shrugged. "I have a wife and friends I can't remember but other than that I'm just peachy" he said sarcastically. "I know its frustrating but give yourself some time" the doctor told him. "Try to get some rest and I'll send Piper in later to check on you later." He said leaving the room. "I'm gonna go to Chandler but we'll all be right outside." Ross said as he left too.  
  
Chandler was alone again. He yawned and glanced down at the gold wedding ring on his finger as he dozed off. He woke up sometime later all sweaty and the sheets were twisted up. He had a nightmare about tornadoes. He was trying to get away from one. He was running down a long hallway holding on to a woman's hand. It had seemed so real. The door opened and Piper walked in. "Hey you're awake" she said. "I..I dreamt about a tornado" he told her. "I...I was trying to get away from one and there was a woman with me" he said. "It seemed so real" he added.  
  
Piper sat down in the chair by his bed. "That's because it was" she whispered. "That's how you got here" she said. "Some workers clearing away the debris found you" Chandler looked at her. "and the woman was she real too" he asked. She nodded. "Yes but she didn't make it" she told him. "Oh" he whispered. Monica stuck her head in "Is it okay if I come in" she asked. "Of course" Piper answered as she got up leaving the couple alone.  
  
Chandler watched her walk in and over to him. She was so beautiful and sweet he wanted to remember her so badly. "Hi honey" she said softly. "You okay" he asked when he noticed how pale she looked. She wanted to tell him about the baby but she knew she couldn't. "Umm yeah it was a rough flight that's all" she whispered. "Flight you mean we don't live here" he asked. "No we live in New York" she said. "So how long have we umm been together" he asked. "We've been together for five years and married for...for two" she whispered. "Do...do we have any kids" he asked.  
  
Tears filled Monica's eyes when he asked that. She so badly wanted to say "No but in about seven months we will." She looked at him. "N...no" she whimpered. Chandler felt awful she crying and it was because of him. "I'm sorry Monica" he whispered. "I...I promised to make you happy but instead I made you cry" he said. Monica looked at him. "Do you know what you just said" she asked. "What did...did I say something wrong" he asked. "No of course not" she told him "What you said you said it when you proposed you promised to make me happy" she said.  
  
"This is so frustrating I'm remembering little things and most of it doesn't even make senesce" Chandler whispered. "What else do you remember " she asked. '"Well I had dreams that seemed real but I don't know if they're real memories or not" he said. "I dreamt I was in Vegas crawling under Craps table and you were there I kissed you under the table" he told her. "Then there was a guy in here earlier I dreamt he was dressed as a bloody a solider and there was blonde woman playing guitar and singing about a cat" he said.  
  
Monica smiled. "The Vegas thing was real we were under the table looking for a die, we found it and then you kissed me" she said. "The bloody soldier that's Joey he wore the costume for a movie and he had it on when he married us" she told him. "and the blonde is Phoebe she plays guitar and sings a song called Smelly Cat" She sat down beside him. "There's also Ross he's my brother, you two have been friends since college and Rachel is his girlfriend she and I have been friends since kindergarten and they have a daughter Emma" she told him.  
  
Chandler couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found it hard to believe that this incredible, beautiful woman was his wife. He wanted to kiss but he wasn't sure if she'd let him. "Monica" he whispered. "Would it be okay if I" he stopped. "If you what" she asked. "If I kissed you" he asked. She smiled at him. He was so cute. "Yes" she said softly. He was kind of nervous it was almost like he was gonna kiss her for the first time. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first but deepened it as it continued. Monica put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
He suddenly broke the kiss startling Monica. "Chandler are...are you okay" she asked. "When I was kissing you something flashed in my mind" he said. "What was it" she asked. "I was wearing funny pajamas and you had on a dress your hair was up and there was a bed with a gold colored comforter on it and we kissed" he told her. She smiled "That was London and the hotel room where we had our first kiss and slept together for the first time" she said. He looked at her bit strangely "This may sound weird but did you ever put a turkey on your head" he asked. "Yeah I did that was Thanksgiving you hate that holiday and we were reminiscing and you got upset so I put the turkey on and danced for you and you told me I was great and you love me but you denied saying it" she giggled.  
  
He smiled "You are great" he said kissing her again. The kiss deepened. Monica wanted it to go further but she thought asking him to make love to her would be taking advantage of him. She stopped the kiss. "Why'd you stop" he asked. "Because Chandler we're in a hospital" she said not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Since when does being in the hospital stop us" he grinned. "What" she asked not believing he just said that. "We were in a hospital I remember saying we got to do it on a bucket" he said. "Oh Chandler" she said throwing her arms around him. "You're remembering!" she exclaimed.  
  
Chandler held her. He was remembering little things but he wanted to remember everything like loving the beautiful woman in his arms. He wanted to remember every detail of their relationship of their wedding. He wanted to remember his friends his parents. He wanted to remember everything and he hoped it time he would.  
  
Chapter 6: Little By Little...Chandler is getting his memory back little by little. Coming Soon!!! 


	6. Chapter 6:Little By Little

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 6: Little By Little  
  
Chandler looked around nervously as he was surrounded by darkness. The darkness faded away and he found himself in the middle of a coffee house. There was a big orange couch and behind the counter was a man with bright blonde hair. Chandler then saw himself sitting on the couch with Monica beside him. There was a woman sitting in a chair beside the couch. She had long blonde hair a one lone cookie in a zip lock bag. She handed it to Monica. He looked at the cookie and then at the blonde woman. "We can't except that" he said. "Why not" the blonde said. "Because its gross" he answered. The image faded almost as fast as it came.  
  
Chandler woke up. He looked around. He wasn't in a coffee house he was still in the hospital. He felt someone move beside him. Monica was sleeping snuggled next to him. He smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared earlier. It had been an incredible kiss. He wondered if all their kisses had been like that. He gently brushed her dark hair out of her face. He ran his finger gently over her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. "Hey sleeping beauty sleep well" he whispered.  
  
Monica smiled "I haven't slept this good in weeks" she said softly. "Why not' he asked "Well for one I never sleep well when you're away and being pre" she suddenly stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. "Being what" he asked. "Oh umm being preoccupied with work" she said quickly. "Oh where do you work" he asked. "Javu I'm the head chef" she whispered. "Monica do we spend time in a coffee house" Monica nodded "Yeah Central Perk" she answered "Is there an orange couch and a guy with bright blonde hair" Monica laughed "That's Gunther and the orange couch is our favorite spot we always sit there" She looked at him "Why are you asking did you remember something"  
  
Chandler shrugged "I don't know, maybe" he said. "Tell me what you think you remembered" she said softly. "You and I were sitting on the orange couch and there was a woman with long blonde hair sitting in a chair beside the couch she handed you a cookie in a zip lock bag." he started. "Then I said we couldn't except it because it was gross" he finished. Monica laughed "That was Phoebe I wanted her grandma's cookie recipe for our engagement present but it was burnt in the fire in her apartment so she gave me the cookie so I could figure out the recipe" she giggled. "You wanted to be the mom who made the world's best chocolate chip cookies" Chandler said with a smile.  
  
Monica smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed "You're remembering more little by little" she said happily. Chandler remembered something else. "Hey Mon why did you tell me Rachel was Ross's girlfriend" he asked. "Because she is" she answered "But they broke up they kept yelling we were on a break, no we weren't and we were stuck in your bedroom eating Waxeen which Joey actually liked" Monica nodded "Yeah that happened but they got back together four months later while we were at the beach then they broke up again and got back together a few months after Emma was born" she said.  
  
"The beach" he said "Was there a big hole, a jelly fish and something about boyfriend material" he questioned. She nodded. "Joey dug a hole in the sand, I got stung by a jellyfish and I umm I" she stopped. "Said I wasn't boyfriend material" he finished for her. "I'm sorry Chandler" she whispered. "For what" he asked "Well for acting the way I did when we were on the beach." He smiled as he reached out and touched her face. "Don't be babe" he whispered. " I mean after all you did change your mind" he giggled.  
  
"You called me babe" she said with a smile. "Oh sorry" She laughed "No silly that's a good thing you always call me babe" she explained. "I know I'm remembering things little by little but I want to remember more" he said softly. "I want to remember falling in love with you, I want to remember our wedding, our honeymoon, everything about the last five years of our lives together" he whispered. "I can tell our love is something great, something special" he said. She smiled "Really how can you tell" she asked. "Because I can feel it just by being this close to you and it feels great, special" he said softly  
  
Monica looked at him. Silent tears ran down her face. "I...I know I shouldn't be saying this but I ...I love you Chandler" she whispered hugging him. He held her close wishing he could tell her he loved her too but he couldn't not until he could remember loving her which he hoped he remembered soon.  
  
Chapter 7: Do You Really Love Me...Chandler remembers more and it causes him to question Monica's love...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 6. In chapter 7 I'm throwing in a little twist! Heehee are you in suspense! Good that was the idea! LOL. I'm so miserable! Three long miserable months with no new episodes of Friends, ER, or ThirdWatch! Ahhh!! How will I survive that long! Okay I was a little too melodramatic huh! LOL Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: Do You Really Love Me

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 7: Do You Really Love Me  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he went through the tv channels. He stopped briefly on an old show called Magnum PI. He was about to change it when he saw Tom Selleck dressed in a Hawaiian shirt. Chandler stared at the tv. He suddenly saw Monica kissing a guy who looked alot like Tom Selleck. Something else came to his mind. The same guy had come to the restaurant he and Monica were at ruining his proposal. He also remembered being in the guy's apartment saying something about his girlfriend and love. He was confused. Who was this guy and why was Chandler feeling threatened by him. Was something going on between this guy and Monica. He turned off the tv and just laid there staring at the ceiling.  
  
Monica came into his room. "Hey sweeite" she said with a smile. Chandler looked at her and rolled over. She was concerned. "Chandler, honey what's wrong" she asked as she sat on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged away from her touch. "Chandler please tell me what's bothering you" she asked. He rolled over to face her. "Okay, yesterday why did you say you love me" he asked. "Because I do" she said softly. "I'm not so sure you do" he stated. "I do love you more than anything else" she said "I want to believe you Monica but" he stopped. "But what" she asked. "Are you or have you ever cheated on me" he asked.  
  
Monica knew he still didn't have all his memory back but his question still shocked her. "Chandler in the five years we've been together I've never been or even thought of being unfaithful to you I love you I'd never hurt you like Kathy and Janice had" she said tears filling her eyes. "Kathy and Janice" he asked. "Your ex girlfriends they both cheated on you Janice with her ex husband and Kathy with Nick a guy from the play she was in" she said. Chandler sighed softly "If what you say is true why do I keep seeing you with a guy who looks like" he turned on the tv and Magnum PI was still on. "Him" he said pointing to Tom Selleck.  
  
Now Monica understood why he'd asked her that. "You're talking about Richard" she whispered. "He's my ex boyfriend you were always jealous of him and on the night you planned to propose he showed up and then the next day he came to my job telling me he still loved me and wanted to marry me but I swear Chandler you're the only one I love and I haven't seen Richard since then" she said starting to cry. "And If I did see him again it wouldn't matter I have no feelings for him what so ever all the feelings I have are all for you" she whimpered.  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "But isn't he like the love of your life" he asked. She shook her head. "No you are Chandler" she whispered "I never thought I'd find love that would last a life time but I did and it was right across the hall" she said "I love you Chandler so much, there's things I wish I could tell you but I can't at least not yet" she whimpered. "What things Monica what is it you don't think you can tell me" Chandler asked.  
  
Monica sighed softly. "I...I can't tell you Chandler not while you don't remember" she said. At that moment nausea swept over her. She stood up and ran to the bathroom in Chandler's room. Chandler could hear her getting sick and it concerned him. Monica flushed the toilet and washed her face and hands. She came out of the bathroom and started to walk back over to the bed when she got dizzy. Chandler got out of bed and went to her. "Monica re you okay" he asked with concern "I...I'm fine" she whispered.  
  
Chandler led her back over to his bed. "Monica is the thing you're not telling me is it...are you sick" he asked. She looked at him. "N...no why would you think that" she asked. "I heard you getting sick in the bathroom and then you got dizzy" he said. "Please Mon if you're sick I wanna know" he whispered. She looked into his blue eyes. She saw the concern in them. She even saw the love in them. She began to cry softly. "I...I'm not sick Chandler" she whispered "I...I'm pregnant" she whispered. Chandler was just sitting there silently staring at her. She hoped she didn't do the wrong thing by telling him.  
  
Chapter 8: Letting It Sink In...How will Chandler react to Monica's news? Plus more of Chandler's memory comes back...Coming Soon!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Letting It Sink In

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Chapter 8: Letting It Sink In  
  
Chandler sat there silently for several minutes before speaking. "Pregnant" he whispered. Monica nodded "Yes" she answered. "Is...is it mine" he asked. "Of course it is Chandler" she whispered. "We...we've been trying to have a baby for almost a year" she told him. "We have" he said. "Yeah we decided to start trying on the day Emma was born" Monica said. Chandler smiled "We're having a baby" Monica smiled and nodded. He lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Is...is this okay" he asked. "Yes" she whispered setting her hand on top of his. "How long before the baby comes" he asked softly. "Seven months" she said. Chandler smiled. "Aww a Christmas baby" Monica smiled "Maybe"  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in. They saw Chandler sitting beside Monica with his hand on her stomach. "You...you told him" Rachel asked. Yeah he heard me getting sick and saw me get dizzy he thought I was sick" Monica told her. Chandler looked at Rachel. "Rachel" he said. She smiled "You remember me" she asked. He nodded "Yeah kind of" he answered. "Oh" she said "When I saw you I remembered something" he told her. "Really? What" she asked. " I was half naked and handcuffed to a chair in some office you uncuffed me from the chair and cuffed me to a file cabinet"  
  
Rachel laughed. "You were seeing my boss at the time Joanna" she giggled. "I guess you two were making out when she got called away and she hand cuffed you to her chair and locked the door you begged me to uncuff you I did but then I got nervous and cuffed you to the cabinet" she said. "Why did you get nervous" Chandler asked " I thought Joanna would know I was the one who uncuffed you and fire me" she chuckled.  
  
"So how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a dad" Ross asked. Chandler shrugged. "It'd feel great if I could remember being with Monica I keep remembering things with you guys but I've only remembered a few things about Mon" he answered. " Well I have to admit when I first found out about you two I wasn't too pleased but when I saw how happy you made my sister I realized you two were meant to be" Ross said. "I know you love Monica you're gonna remember because what you two have is special" Chandler sighed "I hope so because how can I be a father when I can't even remember the mother of my child" he whispered.  
  
Monica hugged him. "You do remember me honey you just remember us but Ross is right you will" she said softly. "I just hope you'll want to remember me when I start getting fat again" she joked. Chandler smiled and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I didn't fall in love with you because you were a beautiful thin woman I fell in love with you because you're Monica" he whispered "You can balloon up or shrink down and I will still love you, I'll always love you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
When Chandler pulled back he saw the tears in Monica's eyes "Are you okay, did I upset you" he asked with concern. She smiled. "You didn't upset me" she whispered. "You said that before when we were engaged" she said. He smiled "I know I remember" he said. "I still don't remember much about us like our wedding or anything but I remembered loving you" he added. "I love you Monica" he said. "I love you too Chandler" Monica whispered.  
  
Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home...Chandler is discharged and the gang takes him home to New York will; it help him regain more of his memeroy?...Coming Soon!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home  
  
Piper walked into Chandler's room. She smiled when she saw him sitting in bed with his wife in his arms. "Hi" she said softly. "Hey Piper" Chandler greeted. "How's it going with your memory" she asked. "Better" he said. "I've been remembering more each day" he told her. "I remembered loving Monica but I still can't remember our wedding or where we live" he added. "That's great " Piper said. "I'm sure the rest of it will come back to you" she said. Chandler nodded. "I hope so and I hope its soon because Monica's pregnant" he said with a smile. "That's wonderful congratulations you two!" Piper said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you" Monica said her eyes sparkling. "Chandler's worried about being a good father because right now he doesn't remember our marriage or making this baby" she said rubbing her belly. "But I told him to stop worrying because I know he'll remember" she said. Piper nodded. "She's right Chandler and I have something that might help." Chandler nodded. "Alright what is it" he asked. "Well Dr. Clooney said since you're doing so well he's discharging you this afternoon" Monica smiled "You mean he gets to go home" Piper nodded. "Yes" she answered. "I'll be back in a little while with the discharge papers" she said leaving the couple alone.  
  
Monica hugged him. "We get to go home today" she said happily. Isn't that great" Chandler sighed. "Yeah I guess" She looked at him. "Honey what's wrong I though after a few days in this place you'd be ready to go home" Chandler sighed again. "Yeah but I don't remember home" he whispered. "All I know is we live in New York and that's because you told me" Monica saw the sadness in his eyes "Honey its gonna be okay you'll remember" she said softly "Maybe going home and seeing our apartment will help jog your memory" Chandler nodded. "An apartment huh was I too cheap to buy you a house" he asked Monica laughed "No we love our apartment I've lived there since I was 21 it was my grandma's place and I moved in when she moved to Florida" she told him.  
  
Later that afternoon Chandler was discharged and they were now waiting at the Tulsa airport for their flight. Phoebe smiled as she sat down beside Chandler. "You know what might help you with your memory" she giggled. "What Pheebs" he asked. "You remembered my nickname yay!" she giggled. Chandler laughed. "Okay I could cleanse your aura get all the bad stuff out of their" she said moving her hands in the air around him. It wasn't long before their flight was called.  
  
Several hours later they were back in New York. Monica held Chandler's hand as they walked down the street. They stopped in front of Central Perk. "Do you recognize this place" she asked him. "Not really all I remember is the Pheebs handing you the cookie while we sat on the orange couch." he said. "Okay our next stop is 495 Grove St." she told him. "What's that" he asked. "That's the building we live in our apartment is #20 Joey and Rachel live across the hall in #19" she said as they continued to walk.  
  
Monica smiled "Here it is" she said "and see the building across the street that's where Ross lives" She looked at him. "Anything look familiar" she asked. "No" he whispered. "Sorry" he added. "Oh Chandler don't be sorry its not your fault and its all gonna come back to you" Monica said as she and the others lead Chandler inside.  
  
Chandler looked at the hallway between the two apartments. "I remember the hallway" he said. "Rachel and I ate cheesecake off the floor and Mon you and I shared a passionate kiss out here" Monica nodded. "Yes that was the first time you left for Tulsa" she said as she opened the door. "This is our place" she said walking inside. "Wow it sure is clean" Chandler stated. "Uh yeah I'm sorta obsessed with keeping things clean" she chuckled. "Sorta" Ross snorted "No you are obsessed Mon" he laughed. "Shut up you loser" she giggled  
  
Chandler laughed. He slowly walked around the apartment. He looked at the big bay window. He saw the big white dog on the balcony. "What's with the dog" he asked. Monica smiled "That was Joey's gift to you when you moved out" she answered. "Moved out where did I move from" he asked. "You lived across the hall with Joey for six years" she said. "But after our trip to Vegas you asked me to live with you so you moved in here with me and Rach she was my roommate moved in with Pheebs" she said. "I lived with Joey" Monica nodded. "Yep and you two were inseparable he's your bestfriend" Chandler sighed softly. "I don't remember living with him but I do remember you and I having sex in front of that window" he said pointing at the big bay window.  
  
"Actually Chandler you guys were having sex against the window" Rachel chuckled. "How would you know" he asked. "Pheebs and I saw you from Ross's apartment" she giggled., "Oh" Chandler said blushing.  
  
Joey sighed softly as he watched Chandler. He couldn't take it. Chandler was remembering Monica and Phoebe had told him he remembered some stuff with Ross and Rachel but he only remembered him wearing a WWI uniform. Joey looked at Chandler laughing with Rachel and Monica. He had to go. He turned an left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Everyone turned when they heard the door slam. "Why'd Joey leave" Chandler asked. "Well honey don't take this the wrong way but Joey he loves you like a brother and I think he's a little upset you remember things about the rest of us and not him" Monica said softly. "Oh" Chandler said frowning. "Don't worry I'll talk to him" Phoebe said. "No Pheebs I should" Chandler said walking to the door.  
  
Chandler walked in to apartment 19. It felt natural doing so. He figured he did it often. He saw Joey sitting in his barcalounger holding a stuffed penguin. "Joe" Chandler said softly. "What" he mumbled. Chandler walked over and sat in the other chair. "I'm sorry I haven't remembered anything about you yet but from what Mon told me its sounds like we're great friends" he said. "We are or at least we were" Joey whispered. "We're still friends Joe" Chandler assured him. Joey sighed. "Look I'm glad you're remembering Mon with the baby coming she needs you and I'm glad you're remembering the guys too but I want you to remember me" he pouted. "We always did everything together" he whined.  
  
Chandler smiled. "Hey where's the chick and the duck" he asked. Joey looked it him a bit surprised. "You remember the chick and the duck" he asked. Chandler nodded. Joey grinned as he jumped out of his seat. He unlocked his bedroom door. "They stay in my room most of the time now" he said as the birds waddled out. Chandler smiled and began to play with them. "I remember something else Joe" he said. "We had a canoe and rusty patio furniture in the middle of our living room because you locked yourself in that stupid entertainment unit you built and we were robbed" he said. "Could we be more white trash" he giggled.  
  
Joey grinned "Dude you remembered" he giggled. "But my entertainment unit wasn't stupid that was some fine Italian craftsmanship" he whined. Chandler noticed a tennis ball on the counter "Wanna play some fireball" he giggled. "Okay I'll go unhook the fire detectors" Joey said jumping around like an excited little kid. Chandler laughed "Okay calm down Joe" Joey hugged him. "I'm just glad you're starting to remember me he said. "Me too Joey" he said with a smile. Chandler was happy to be remembering his bestfriend but he still hadn't remembered much of his life with Monica like their wedding or honeymoon. He sighed softly thinking about the beautiful woman across the hall praying he'd remember more of his life with her soon.  
  
Chapter 10: A Love Like Ours...Chandler remembers more but he has yet to remember his wedding and other parts of his life with Monica and it begins to worry her...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter. Chandler's memory is slowly returning. In the next one Mon worries about him when he still hasn't remembered some things like their wedding. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: A Love Like Ours

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 10: A Love Like Ours  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he sat alone in his apartment. It had been a few weeks since he came home. He was remembering more each day but he still hadn't remembered much about his life with Monica. He remembered little things like Mr. Big her nickname for him, giving her a mix tape with Janice's voice on it, and having sex in front of the big bay window. He still had no memory of their wedding or much after that. He remembered a few things that the gang said happened right before the wedding like Ross's big brother speech and going to see his dad in Vegas but he remembered nothing of their actual wedding day. Monica said it didn't bother her but he knew it did. Once he came in and saw her looking at some picture with her hand on her stomach and crying. He later found out from Phoebe it had been their wedding picture.  
  
Someone came into the apartment breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Rachel holding Emma. "Hey Rach" he said. She smiled "Hey" she said. Emma smiled and giggled when she saw Chandler. "Chan" she squealed with her arms out. Rachel laughed "Looks like someone's happy to see her uncle" she said. "Uh huh" he whispered. She sat down beside him "Chandler what's wrong" she asked. "I don't even remember my niece" he said. " I don't remember you being pregnant" he whispered. " I know you found out you were pregnant at our reception but that's because Monica told me" he told her.  
  
Emma squirmed out of Rachel's arms and crawled on to Chandler's lap. "Chan" she giggled giving him a baby hug. Rachel smiled. "Ems love's her uncle even if he doesn't remember her right now" she said. Chandler smiled at the one year old in his arms. "You didn't think she'd even like me because she kicked every time I touched your stomach" he said. "I did the going downstairs routine for her when Mon and I baby-sat and she cried because she couldn't see me" he added. "I'm your uncle Chandler funny's all I have" he whispered.  
  
Rachel smiled "See you're remembering me being pregnant and Emma" she said. "Yeah but why can't I remember much about my life with Monica" he asked "If our life and our love is so special why can't I remember" he asked looking at her with sad eyes. "Chandler the love you and Mon has is so special I was even a little jealous once and did something kind of stupid" Rachel told him. "You mean kissing Ross on the night we got engaged" he said. "Yes" she said "You remembered that" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah I remember you being sad because Mon was getting married and you weren't even close" he said. "Yeah I was pathetic huh" she laughed. "No you weren't you just wanted to find love too" he smiled "Mon told me you and Ross got back together"  
  
Rachel blushed at the mention of Ross's name. "Yeah we've been together for about two months now" she giggled. "Must be nice" he whispered. "Chandler you'll remember your life with Mon you can't forget a love like yours" she assured him.  
  
The next day Chandler kept thinking something was special about today but he couldn't remember why. He looked at the calendar the wall. "May 15th" he mumbled "Why does that feel special" he wondered. He sighed and wondered over to the sofa. He turned on the tv. He settled on Baywatch. He smiled wondering if Joey knew it was on.  
  
Monica came in and saw him on the sofa. "Hey honey" she said leaning down to kiss him. "Hey Mon" he said. "Baywatch, really" she stated sitting beside him. He laughed and turned it off. "Mon is...is today a special day or something." He asked. She frowned when she realized he didn't remember it was their anniversary. She didn't know if it was the worry or the pregnancy but she started to cry. "Its May 15th" she whispered. " I know but why doe it seem special" he asked. "Its...its our anniversary Chandler" she cried. "We were married two years ago today" she added.  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "I'm so sorry Mon" he whispered. "I want to remember our wedding, our life together" he said. "Do you" she cried. "Maybe you don't want to remember because you don't really love me" she said. "Maybe we weren't meant to be" she cried. He gently brushed away her tears. "No Mon that's not true you know how much I love you and not remembering its killing me" he whispered. "Why Chandler why can you remember our friends but you can't remember marrying me" she said a bit loud "I'm suppose to be the love of your life, I'm carrying your child" she said. "Why" she asked breaking down in sobs.  
  
Chandler felt tears stinging his own eyes. He hated to see Monica cry and knowing he was the reason she was crying made it worse. "Don't cry Mon" he whispered. "My bestfriend, my prince, the father of my baby can't remember me what else can I do" she sobbed. Chandler looked into her eyes. I love you Monica and I know I'll remember" he promised. She looked in his eyes. She could see the love shining in them and he wanted to believe him. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered. He gently caressed her cheek and she sighed softly. Their lips were so close she couldn't resist kissing him.  
  
Their kiss grew deeper as Chandler ran his fingers through her hair. She ran her hands along his back. He started to kiss her neck like he always did. She sighed softly but when she felt his hand slip under her blouse she stopped him. "Chandler I...I can't" she whispered. "You can't what" he asked. " I can't do this" she said. "I...I'm sorry Chandler I love you but I...I can't make love with you when you don't remember" she said getting up from the sofa. "I...I'm sorry" she cried as she ran from the apartment.  
  
Chandler looked down at the gold ring on his finger. Kissing her, holding her, and touching her felt so, right so good. So why couldn't he remember pledging his life to her. Why couldn't he remember them becoming Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing. He had to remember her. He swore he'd do what ever took to remember.  
  
Chapter 11: Our Life ....Chandler starts to remember his life with Monica... Coming Soon! 


	11. Chapter 11: Our Life

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 11: Our Life  
  
Monica sat on the yellow sofa in Joey and Rachel's sobbing as her friends tried to comfort her. "He's gonna remember" Joey whispered. "He loves you so much Mon" Phoebe who'd been getting ready to go to a movie with Joey when she came running in, in tears said. "They're right honey Chandler's gonna remember" Rachel agreed. "How come he can remember all of you but he can't remember me" Monica cried. "I...I know he's still the same Chandler I've always love but...but sometimes it feels like he's different, like...like I've lost him" she sobbed. "We should be so happy right now" she whimpered. "Its our second anniversary and...and we're having a baby, a baby we both wanted so much" she said rubbing her stomach.  
  
Chandler had been standing at the door unnoticed and heard everything Monica said. He didn't bother going in. Instead he turned and left. He left the building and wandered around the city. He didn't know what he was looking for or where he was going but he had to get away from home. He couldn't stay there knowing all he was doing was doing was making Monica cry. He wandered around for hours. It was starting to get dark. He knew he should be heading home because Monica would worry about him but he couldn't go home and face her when he still couldn't remember.  
  
After walking around awhile longer he ended up at Central Perk. Gunther smiled at him when he walked in. "Hey Chandler haven't seen you in awhile" Chandler smiled. "Hey Gunther can I get a coffee" he said sitting on the orange sofa. He nodded and went to get it. Chandler sat there and glanced around the small coffee shop.  
  
He remembered Phoebe playing many songs for them there, drinking way too much expresso and breaking up with Janice the first time, both Rachel and Joey working there, telling Monica she may be high maintenance but he loved maintaining her, sitting on the orange sofa discussing ministers with her, Ross trying to hit on a couple of girls by asking them how'd they prefer to die by fire or drowning, Ross's big brother speech, the gang teasing him and Monica about marriage and kids, and so much more. He remembered so much about the gang, Central Perk, and even his parents but he couldn't remember Monica being his bride.  
  
Gunther came over and set a steaming cup of coffee on the table. Chandler pulled out his wallet and handed him a few dollar bills. He was about to close the wallet when he noticed the pictures. He smiled as he looked a picture of his niece and nephew. There was also a picture of the gang, one of his mom, and several of Monica. He stopped on one picture in particular. His wedding picture. Monica looked so beautiful in her wedding gown and he was beside her both of them smiling. He ran his finger over the picture. He wanted to remember the day that all his dreams came true. The day the woman he'd loved way before London became his forever.  
  
After finishing his coffee, Chandler decided to head home. He didn't want to make Monica worry more than she had to. When he walked into his apartment Monica was on the sofa with Ross and Rachel crying. "Mon, honey what's wrong" he asked softly. "What do you think is wrong" Ross snapped. "You took off for hours and left your pregnant wife here to worry about you" he said. Monica stood up "Ross please calm down" she whispered. Chandler looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Mon I...I'm sorry I made you worry" he whispered. "I was so scared Chandler I...I thought something happened to you" she whispered. "Did you think you'd lost me" he asked softly not realizing what he'd said.  
  
Monica looked at him with wide eyes. "You...you heard me that's why you left isn't it" He nodded. "Can't say I blame you though you have a husband who doesn't remember being your husband" he said sadly. "Chandler I...I'm sorry I hurt you by saying what I said" she whispered " But our wedding day was my dream come true not because of the dress or the flowers, but because I was marrying you, the guy I've had a crush on since I was seventeen years old" she said. "and I thought it was special for you too but" she stopped as tears filled her eyes again.  
  
Chandler gently brushed away her tears "It was special" he whispered. "It was the day the woman I've loved even before London became mine forever and I can't remember it" he whispered "I know its hard for you but its even harder on me" he said. "Imagine waking up not knowing who you are, not remembering the one person you love most in the world" Monica wrapped her arms around him "Oh Chandler I'm sorry I...I couldn't even imagine not remembering you" she whimpered. "What you said earlier is true we should be so happy right now with a baby on the way and all but I'm ruining it" he said sadly.  
  
He pulled away from her and went to their bedroom. When he walked in he saw a gift wrapped in that special Monica way sitting on the bed. He sat down and looked at it. The card said *To my wonderful husband* and inside it said "Chandler thank you for making all my dreams come true. The last two years have been the best years of my life I love you more each day. Happy Anniversary love always Monica." Tears filled his eyes as he read Monica's words. "Why can't I remember" he said tossing the card down on the bed. He stared at the gift wondering if he should open it. He decided to open it. He carefully untied the bow and set in down on the bed. After carefully removing the paper he folded it and set it beside the bow. He knew Monica liked to keep the paper and bows and use them again.  
  
Chandler opened the box and found a book inside. *Our Life* was written on the cover. He opened it and written on the first page in Monica's handwriting it said Chandler and Monica Bing with a heart around it. He flipped through it seeing pictures of them from when they were just friends to more recent pictures. "You opened it" Monica whispered. Chandler looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "Mon" he whispered. "I...I'm sorry I know I shouldn't of but" She walked over and sat down beside him. "Its okay" she said "I made it for you" she whispered. "Although I would have liked to see you open it, to see if you were surprised or not" she said.  
  
Chandler sat the book down and looked at her. He took her hands in his. "I was surprised" he said softly. "I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with." He whispered. "and I know I'll remember" he said softly. Monica stared at him. He just said part of his wedding vows to her. Monica wanted to say something but she didn't know if she should. She wondered if he was really starting to remember their wedding or was just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 12: Do You Remember....Is Chandler starting to remember their wedding? Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. So do you think Chandler is starting to remember his wedding or was it just a coincidence. Well you gotta read the next chapter and see. Its coming soon. If anyone would ever like to chat about Friends, One Life To Live, or ER feel free to email me or IM me anytime! Drcarter_fan1@yahoo.com Yahoo IM id ...drcarter_fan1. I love getting emails and chatting about all my favorite shows and fanfic! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12: Do You Remember

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 12: Do You Remember  
  
Chandler noticed Monica silently staring at him. "Mon, honey are you okay" he asked. Monica blinked. "Oh umm yeah fine" she whispered. "I uh I'm gonna go start dinner " she said standing up. "Okay" he said. "Mon" he said just as she reached the door. She turned to look at him. "Yes" she whispered. "Happy Anniversary" he whispered. She just nodded as she left.  
  
Ross and Rachel were still there. They were sitting on the sofa watching Will and Grace. Rachel laughed when Jack and Karen lifted their shirts and rubbed their bellies together. She stopped laughing when she saw Monica walk past them to the kitchen. Monica stood at the sink looking out the window at the night sky. Rachel walked over to her and saw the tears running silently down her bestfriend's face. "Mon, hun what's wrong" she asked. "Uh nothing I umm I gotta start dinner do you two wanna stay" she asked as started to fumble around with some pots and pans.  
  
Rachel gently took the pot Monica was holding from her and set it on the stove. "If nothing's wrong then why were you crying and don't say hormones either" she said softly. Monica sighed softly. "Chandler" she whispered. "He...he said" she stopped. "What Mon, what did he say" she asked. "He said a part of his wedding vows" she whispered. Rachel smiled. "Isn't that a good thing" she asked. " I don't know Rach" Monica whispered "I don't know if he remembered it or if it was just a coincidence" she said. "So then why don't you ask him" Rachel said gently.  
  
"But what if he doesn't remember and it was just a coincidence" Monica whimpered. "I love him Rach, so much" she whispered. "He's the love of my life, the sun in my sky, the father of my baby" She started to cry as she set her hand on her stomach. "Oh Mon its gonna be okay" Rachel whispered as she hugged her.  
  
Chandler sat in the bedroom with the photo album on his lap opened to their wedding pictures. As he looked at them he began to remember small things about that day. He remembered putting tape on the bottom of his shoes so he wouldn't slide around while he danced with Monica. He remembered smoking a cigarette then hiding in the closet hearing Phoebe and Rachel talking about Monica being pregnant. He remembered Joey showing up late and that Greek priest, rabbi whatever he was.  
  
He sighed softly as he flipped the page. He smiled as he looked at Monica. She looked gorgeous in her wedding gown. As he stared at the picture something happened. "Oh my God" he whispered. "I...I remember" he said full of excitement. He set the book down and raced out to the living room to tell his wife he remembered her becoming his wife, that he remembered everything from that wonderful day.  
  
Chapter 13: Its All There...His memory has returned he remembers his wedding. When Chandler tells Monica what will her reaction be?...Coming Soon! 


	13. Chapter 13: Its All There

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 13: Its All There  
  
Chandler came out of the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Monica in the kitchen with Rachel. There she was his beautiful wife. He walked to the kitchen and stood there for a minute just looking at her. Monica noticed him staring at her. "Chandler are you alright" she asked. He nodded "I'm better than alright Mrs. Bing" he said as he took her hand in his and gently pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled away from him. "Chandler what's wrong with you have you lost your damn mind!" She covered her mouth when she realized what she'd said. "Oh God Chandler I...I'm sorry I didn't mean that" she whispered her eyes filling with tears. "Mon its okay don't cry" he said brushing away one of her fallen tears. "But I...I" He smiled its okay" he whispered.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the sofa. She sat down beside Ross. Chandler sat on the table in front of her. He smiled as he took both of her hands and held them in his. "Mon I want to tell you something" he said. "Chandler, honey why are you acting so weird" she asked. He laughed. "Sweeite while I was in the bedroom looking at that beautiful photo album you made for me something happened" he said softly. "What do you mean" she asked. "I remembered" he whispered. "What did you remember" she whispered. "Everything" he said.  
  
Monica looked at him with wide eyes. "W...what" she whispered. "I remember everything Mon" he said "I remember freaking out about becoming the Bings so I ran away but Ross and Pheebs found me, I remember how beautiful you looked walking down the isle, I remember our vows" he smiled as he gently caressed her cheek. "Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Tears ran silently down Monica's face as she looked into her husband's beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Chandler" she whispered as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "You really remember our wedding" she cried. He nodded " I remember more than that" he whispered as he set his hand on her small stomach. "I remember how long we've tried to have a baby, we were starting to think it would never happen" he said "But that all changed on April 10th" he giggled. "My flight to Tulsa was canceled do to severe thunderstorms in New York that night, you were so happy to have me for an extra night you finally gave in to sex on the balcony" Monica smiled "Yeah and we ended up having the best, hottest sex ever" she grinned as she kissed him.  
  
Ross groaned "I'm glad Chandler has his memory back but did I really have to hear about your balcony sex" Rachel wrapped her arms around him. "Aww come on Ross don't you think its sweet" she whispered. "Nuh uh" he mumbled "The thought of my bestfriend and my little sister doing it is just eww!" he moaned.  
  
Chandler smiled "Well if the thought of us doing it is eww then what about the sound of us doing it" he giggled. "I don't know I've never heard you and I hope I never do" Ross stated. "Then I'd leave if I were you" Chandler chuckled as he pulled Monica from the couch and into his arms kissing her passionately. "Aww" Rachel giggled. "Eww" Ross groaned. Rachel smiled "Come on lets give them some privacy let's go across the hall" she said taking Ross's hand and pulling him up. Ross glanced at them as he left. "Eww" he mumbled. "Oh Ross what's the matter" Rachel whispered. "You know Emma is at my mom's and Joey's at work so my place is empty" she said softly as she kissed him. "So you wanna" she asked. He grinned and nodded. "Yippee!" he giggled as he followed Rachel out the door.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave" Chandler giggled as he picked Monica up and headed to the bedroom. She smiled "Not the bedroom, the balcony" she whispered as she kissed his earlobe. Chandler grinned "Really!" he asked "Yuh huh" she whispered. "Yeah baby" he said as he carried her out to the balcony.  
  
Sometime later the laid in each others arms with a blanket wrapped around them as they gazed up at the star filled sky. Monica sighed happily "You know I'm really starting to like the balcony thing" Chandler smiled "Is it better than it was with fun Bobby" he joked. Monica laughed "Way better" she giggled "I didn't know you could throw like that" she chuckled. Chandler laughed "So how long do you think it will take before Ross notices your panties hanging off his window ledge" Monica laughed "Chandler!" She looked at him. "I love you" she whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you too" he said as he kissed her "and I love you" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her small belly.  
  
Chandler never enjoyed being with and holding Monica as much as he had that night. He was glad to have his memory back. He was glad to have his life with Monica back. He held her tighter and thanked God for his memory and his family.  
  
Chapter 14: The Epilogue...The happy ending...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. The final chapter is coming next! I hope you've all enjoyed this little fic of mine. Anyway please read and review. Thanx!! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Epliogue

I got the idea for this fic while watching the local news here in Chicago. They were talking about some deadly weather that hit parts of Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Indiana, and Oklahoma and I was thinking that Chandler was working in Oklahoma so maybe I could make a story out of it.  
  
This fic takes place in the present. Chandler and Monica are married. Chandler didn't quit his job in Tulsa and they never went to a fertility clinic. Monica has just found out she's pregnant but hasn't told Chandler yet. Rachel is living with Joey but she's dating Ross and Phoebe is dating Joey. Charlie doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to NBC and Warner Bros. Margo Walters, Dan, Piper Dillon, Jamie and Dr. Clooney are mine.  
  
Title: Blame It On The Weather  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: When bad weather strikes Tulsa, Chandler is stuck in the middle of it  
  
Chapter 14: The Epilogue  
  
The bedroom was silent and the only light was the sun shining through the blinds on the window. The door creaked open and little foot steps could be heard. The footsteps stopped at the bed. "Mommy, daddy wake up" a little girl screamed as she jumped on the bed. "It's Christmas and my birthday woo hoo" she giggled. Chandler slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife "Mon tell your daughter to go back to sleep" he whispered. Monica groaned "We better get up or your daughter will just keep bugging us" she whispered. "Get up, get up, get up" the little girl sang.  
  
Chandler sat up and grabbed the little girl. "Come here you" he giggled tickling her. "Come on daddy" she giggled " I want presents!" Chandler laughed "You sound like uncle Joey" he said. "Why don't you go look in your stocking and mommy and I will be up in a minute okay sweeite" She smiled "Okay" she said heading to the door. "Oh and be quiet so you don't wake your" Chandler didn't get to finish because the sounds of a crying baby could be heard.  
  
Monica sighed "Okay I'm up, I'm up" she said sitting up and swinging her feet to the floor. She stood up and Chandler smiled at her small belly. She turned and caught him staring at her. "You know instead of staring at me you can come help me with your kids" she said. " I can't help it you're so beautiful" he said as he got up and followed her out of the bedroom into the kids room. He smiled when he saw his 18 month old son standing in his crib. "Hey buddy you wanna see what Santa brought you" he asked picking him up. He wrapped his arm around Monica and they went back to the living room where there was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and tons of presents. He looked at his daughter on the floor shaking presents.  
  
"Can you believe that five years ago at this time you were in labor" he whispered kissing Monica's cheek. "Yeah you were right she was a Christmas baby" she whispered. Just then the door opened Phoebe and Joey came in with their 8 month old twin boys. "Okay the Tribbiani's are here bring on the food and the presents" Joey giggled. The little girl got up and hugged them "Uncle Joey its my birthday today I'm a whole hand" she giggled. "Yeah ya are!" Joey grinned. "Can we open presents now" Joey asked. Monica laughed "Hey Pheebs I think you have three little boys" she teased. "I know he woke me up before the boys did" she giggled. Ross and Rachel came in with Ben, Emma, and Rachel held a baby in her arms. "Uncle Chandler, aunt Monica" Emma giggled running over to them.  
  
They all sat around the tree opening presents, talking and laughing. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and placed his hand on her small stomach. He looked at his daughter surrounded by wrapping paper and toys. He smiled as he watched her and Emma playing with her new Barbies and Barbie dream house. He laughed as he watched his son and Joey's twins throwing around wrapping paper. He looked at Ben who had his face in his new Gameboy Advance. He laughed at Ross as he tried to decide which Jurassic Park movie to watch first. He smiled at Rachel holding her baby girl and lightly touching the diamond bracelet Ross had given her. He laughed at Joey who was stuffing hid mouth full of the Christmas cookies Monica had baked and he smiled as he watched Phoebe writing down her songs in her new song book. He sighed happily.  
  
"Chandler, honey you okay" Monica asked. "I've never been better" he answered. She smiled "Really" she asked. "Yeah" he said. "I've been looking at our family and our friends and I just realize how much I would have missed out on if I hadn't gotten my memory back" he whispered. "I would have missed Ceana's Christmas birth, Daniel and little Hannah" he said rubbing her belly "wouldn't be here" he said. "I would have missed out on two nephews and a niece but most of all I probably wouldn't have you" he said looking into her eyes. "That's not true honey" Monica whispered. "I love you and I was having your baby I could have never left you" she said. "Yeah but our lives wouldn't have been the same we probably would have gone back to the way we were before London" he said softly.  
  
Monica lightly touched his cheek. "That doesn't matter Chandler because you got your memory back" she said giving him a soft kiss. Chandler grinned "Yeah but I'll never be able to watch The Wizard Of Oz again" he joked. Monica laughed. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "Merry Christmas" she added kissing him again. "I love you too Mon" he whispered. "Merry Christmas" he said kissing her. "Chandler and Monica sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g" Joey sang. "Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g" Ceana giggled. "Joey!" Monica giggled "What" Joey said totally clueless.  
  
Chandler laughed and shook his head. "This is one Christmas I'll never forget" said. "As long as I don't run into anymore tornadoes" he joked. Everyone laughed except for Joey who was still trying to figure out why Monica had yelled at him. "Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g" Ceana giggled as she skipped around the apartment. "Joey!" Monica whined. Joey's eyes grew wide as he finally figured it out. "Oh the song!" he giggled. "There ya go" Monica answered. Chandler laughed. He was glad that his memory and returned and that five years later he was able to enjoy Christmas and every other day with his family and friends. His world would have been empty with out them.  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children I got requests for this epilogue. I planned to do it awhile ago but I had computer problems. My hard drive messed up and I lost alot of my fics so I was busting my butt trying to rewrite them and I forgot about this one. So sorry it took so long but here's the epilogue. I hope its good. I know its summer not Christmas time but I think it was Chapter 8 where Mon told Chandler she was due at Christmas time so that's why its Christmas in it. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
